omnibattlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Rey
Statistics Name: Rey. Origin: Star Wars. Classification: Human, Force-sensitive. Gender: Female. Age: 19 years. Tier: | A-3 '''with quarterstaff. | '''B-3 '''with NN-14 Blaster. | '''Destructive Capacity: | Peak Human Level '''with her quarterstaff. | '''Small Building Level '''with her NN-14 Blaster (It packs enough firepower to gun down First Order Stormtroopers. | '''Speed: | Peak Human Level, Hypersonic '''reactions & combat (Dueled against an injured Kylo Ren). | '''Durability: | Peak Human Level, Likely higher. '''| '''Intelligence: Stamina: Peak Human. Range: | Extended Melee Range via lightsaber & quarterstaff, Several metres via Force Powers, Several dozens of metres via NN-14 Blaster. | Weaknesses: She is a novice to the ways of the Force. Powers & Hax Peak-Human Condition, Precognition, Telekinesis, Mind Manipulation Weapons & Equipment Anakin Skywalker's Lightstaber, Her quarterstaff, Her NN-14 Blaster Notable Attacks & Techniques Telekinesis: The ability to manipulate physical objects using the power of the Force. For a sufficiently skilled practitioner, the size of the object will not matter. One could lift something as small as a piece of fruit to an X-wing starfighter, as well as dispel gaseous substances & disarming enemies. Its only limits is the creative potential the Force-user has. * Force Pull: '''A telekinetic ability using the Force that could cause a material body to draw close to the user. '''Battlemind: A Force power wherein one's morale and fighting spirit was augmented through sheer focus, giving a user the drive to fight through even the hardest of conflicts. One could overcome the disabilities of old age and even fading stamina. Users of Battlemind could find themselves fighting with a great deal more fiery and controlled passion, thus it was not common among the more orthodox fighting styles of the Jedi. Mind Trick: '''An ability of the Force that allowed the practitioner to influence the thoughts of the affected, generally to the user's advantage. '''Force Visions: '''Rare—but powerful—aspects of the Force, and considered the cornerstone of the Unifying Force. Generally, when peering deep into the Force, a Force user had the potential to see events that could happen in the future. Force visions were extremely rare, and uncontrollable. Often, one would meditate to gain a vision, but only a few would actually succeed. Some Jedi and Sith endowed with this Force power were capable of detecting when friends and apprentices were in danger, examining details of past events, and predicting the probable outcome of future actions or events. '''Force Sense: Among the most basic of Force abilities. It could be used to feel another being's feelings, the future, ripples in the Force caused by momentous or traumatic events, impending danger and the presence of the dark side. A more concentrated, more directed form of this ability was likely how Jedi were able to see others without relying on their physical senses. Closely related also to force sense and force sight was precognition, the ability to hear direction and whispered promptings from the Force about what lay ahead in the immediate future. Note: Profile is subject to change as the Sequel Trilogy progresses. Category:Character Profiles Category:Movie Characters Category:Novel Characters Category:Star Wars Category:Tier A Category:Tier B